House Rules
House Rules This Section is for us to publish rulings for things that come up in game sessions. Basically its just so we can be consistent and remember shit. #Frenzied Berserker: There is now some Hit Point restrictions for how a frenzied berserker can act (he becomes immobilized after going negative 10+HD*2, and dead at negative hit points equal to his full health) #The Praetorian (Titan) magic limiter: Casters (divine, arcane, and psionic) are now limited to targetting only up to 1/2 their HD in creatures with any given effect. This includes area of effect spells. If more than their limit is included in an effect, only those closest to the epicenter of the effect are affected (up to the limit of the caster). #Life Proof Spell: A character under the protection of life proof can act normally up to minus his caster level (thus a 25th level mage can act normally to -25 HP). Below that limit he is 'dying' (or at deaths door) until be reaches a number equal to minus his regular full HP amount (ie a wizard has 100 hit points at full health would be considered dying until he reached -100 HP). Below this amount, the protection of the Life Proof spell simply cannot absorb more damage and the wizard would die.------Alternate rule: not sure which one is the one we voted on! the alternate rule is that the Wizard can act normally until negative 10+his caster level. below that he is 'Stunned'. 'So, I the ruling as of June 2013 is that this spell works as written except that as soon as the wizard hits -10+CL (so for a 20th level caster, this number would be -30) the caster is 'Dying' the caster cannot actually die due to hitpoint loss, but could die from some special effect (like a finger of death spell, or the life proof magic being removed) ' #Automatic Quicken: epic feat: taking it once gives you 0-3rd level spells, taking it again gives you 4-6. After this it is a one for one propasition (a third feat gives you 7th level, a fourth gives you 8th, and 5th gives you 9th level) '10/9/18 edit: this rule should be pre-superceded (oxymoron, i know); page 191 of the complete arcane has updated the feat. Per CA, one use of the feat gives you 0th and 1st level spells, each additional application of the feat gives 1 additional level. Thus, you would need the feat 9 times in order to get 9th level spells. ' #Turn/rebuke/command undead rule: Added a feat: Disciple of the Dead: works exactly like Disciple of the Sun, except for eveil clerics and rebuke/command: Expend 2 turning attempts when you rebuke: Any undead you would normally rebuke get commanded instead. #Dispel Magic Chain: Dispel Magic: unchanged, Greater Dispel Magic: unchanged, Disjunction: now works like Greater Dispel Magic except the cap is up to +30, Epic Dispel: is an uncapped dispel and has a shot against the antimagic field as per Mage's Disjunction. (we need to discuss the fact that Mage's Disjunction is not a targetted effect. its 40' radius burst) #Leadership/epic leadership/legendary commander: Leadership grants access to a Minor Aura from the Marshal Class (Minitatures Handbook). This Aura is chosen at the beginning of the day, and can be changed the next day if desired. Epic Leadership grants access to a Major Aura. Legendary Commander doubles the range of your auras granted from leadership and epic leadership. #Controlled/commanded/created/bound/etc creatures: We are instituting caps on number of creatures controlled. We will abide by listed caps, where listed caps are available (animate dead gives a cap of 4xcaster level in Hit dice of controlled undead, command undead says up to cleric level in HD of commanded undead, etc). For other uncapped creatures (such as darkenbeasts, and animate dread warrior) There is a cap of 10x caster level in HD of these creatures. Additionally there is a special rule that each person and have up 1/3 his character level in creatures exempt from stated limits (thus a 24th level cleric can have up to 8 undead creatures animated and controlled that don't count toward his other caps). Special note: feats and class abilities that adjust these caps are applied normally (ie: the epic feat Undead Mastery that increases the animate dead cap from 4 HD per caster level to 10 HD per caster level). #The Sworn Slayer prestige class: verbatim from dragon magazine 324 (page 81). as of Feb 18, 2013 this has not gone through our "wringer". Just posting it here so everyone can take a look and decide if they approve or not. Looking to take this prc with Hawk (since he now really, really wants to kill Textor the paladin). So, as of June of 2013, I think we've all weighed in on the PRC presented in the 'Sworn Slayer' section that i've posted here on this site. If i am mistaken or if people don't agree with it, feel free to tell me that I'm full of shit. #Dispel Magic: We are using Rules As Written for Dispel Magic effects with a couple of clarifications. A) A dispel magic gets a shot at a protective magic that would otherwise negate/reflect/redirect/etc the dispelling effect (ie a spell turning). These magics are checked first. Should the Dispel Magic successfully dispel the protective magic, then the rest of the dispel (assuming its the targeted version) continues as normal. Should the protective magic resist the dispel attempt, then it would behave normally (turn the dispel, negate the dispel, etc). B) An individual spell effect is a legal target for a dispel. A targeted individual spell is not generally under any other protections. (For example, a wizard bears multiple enchantments; a true seeing, a spell turning, an absorption, and an epurations. An enemy wizard could legally target the True Seeing without setting off the other protective spells, since he is targeting a spell and not the individual who bears the spells.) The target spell is the only magic that the dispel attempt can negate. Casting in this fashion does not impart any special knowledge of the enchantments on the target, thus the dispel attempt could be wasted if he tries to dispel something that doesn't exist. 11. Changes to caps: 9th level Mage's Disjunction now becomes similar to a Greater Dispel with a cap of +30, and the Epic Dispel is like Greater Dispel but is uncapped. # Veil of Undeath: A creature under the effects of this spell would also be subject to most of the effects that specifically target undead (Ranger's Favored Enemy, truedeath weapon crystal, disruption, etc). A notable exception is Turning/Rebuking. Also, a creature under the effects of the veil cannot benefit from any form of Regeneration. (additionally, we have stated, that we will disallow any effect that combines immunity to nonlethal damage and regeneration) #(Similar to House Rule 11): Living Undeath: the subject of this spell gains an immunity to crits and sneak attack as if he were undead. Thus if someone had an ability/feat/effect that allowed him to crit or sneak attack undead (grave strike spell for instance) he would be able to bypass the immunity conferred by living undeath. The subject of living undeath, however, does not count as undead for other effect such as disruption, or ranger's favored enemy. #Proposed Custom prestige class: Knight of Zhentil Keep. Basically this prestige class is a blend of Purple Dragon Knight and Thayan Knight. They are both pretty similar to eachother, and I used them as a guide to make a Knight of Zhentil Keep. here is a link to my proposed class: Knight of Zhentil Keep . Let me know what you guys think 12. Entered the House of the Setting Sun Prestige class. Please weigh in, guys. 13. Telflammor Shadowlord shadow pounce ability can only trigger once per round. (i think we should rule that it only triggers when using his own built in shadow jump ability) 14. I know at some point in the distant past (i'm writing this on 2/5/2020) we made a ruling on Robilar's Gambit. I believe we said that RG would only trigger once per round per attacker, but honestly I am not 100% sure. Category:House Rules